Feather on the Wind
by MidnightsFlame
Summary: Squall is sick of just being Seifer's plaything for 3 years. Then... Squall finds Seifer sleeping with someone... and decides its the last straw. Yes, the 1st chapter is a poem. Please R+R! Thanks!
1. The Poem That Started It All

**Disclaimer** Nope. I don't own FF8. but I will!!! You'll see! All of you! Mwuahahaa!  
  
**Author's Note** I don't think I took my medication today. so don't be surprised if this fic is really messed up. XD. I'm listening to that one song from Final Fantasy 7. where you're at Cosmo Canyon, and that really kewl tribal music is playing. *_* Call me crazy, but that is one of my favorite songs from FF7. But in for like. real music, I like Adema. I'm obsessed. I constantly walk around the house with the Adema CD in my walkman. listening to it on shuffle. But I do like putting Freaking Out on repeat. That's my favorite song in the entire word! *_*. oh dear. I'm babbling again. XD. enjoy the story.  
  
  
  
Feather on the Wind  
  
Sometimes I wish that I could just fly  
  
Drift away.  
  
Like a feather on the wind.  
  
Away from all of this.  
  
Confusion. I wish I knew.  
  
Knew what I was here for.  
  
I know that I'm not here for you.  
  
You threw me away so quickly.  
  
Like some toy.  
  
I'll have you know that I'm not your toy.  
  
I hope I'm not.  
  
I don't even know anymore.  
  
Who am I?  
  
Why am I here?  
  
I can't be here to serve you.  
  
To be there for you.  
  
You were never there for me.  
  
I know that you never loved me.  
  
You could never love me the way I loved you.  
  
Drift.  
  
Like a feather on the wind.  
  
Maybe I'm really am here to please you.  
  
Some inanimate object  
  
Here on this Earth for you. To amuse.  
  
  
  
I hope I did please you.  
  
Or the last three years.  
  
Was a waste of my life.  
  
But who cares?  
  
I don't.  
  
I don't think I would have had anything else to do.  
  
I would have been gone.  
  
Like now.  
  
Gone.  
  
That feather.  
  
On the wind..  
  
Drifing.  
  
Fly away 


	2. The First Chapter

**Disclaimer** Oh, yeah I own FF8. and I'm known for my sarcasm.  
  
**Author's Note** Ok, is it just me or is something wrong? You know when you put 'dot dot dot' in you're stories and it like. shows up??? That's not working for me anymore. like the poem in the last chapter. there were a lot of dot dot dots!!! But, they didn't show up! It's been like that in a lot of my writing. Is it just me or is everyone else experiencing the same problem??? I hope this story isn't a flop. I just pulled it out of thin air one day. Enjoy the second chapter. (Squall's POV)  
  
  
  
Sitting at the bar. . . That was my usual night. . . Every night. Usually, I'd be at the bar with Seifer. We'd both just turned 21, so it was finally legal. Not that being underage ever stopped us before.  
  
Seifer had been drifting away from me recently. Not that I cared. We both just knew we were together for the sex. And the image. I was pretty popular after saving the world, and so was Seifer for being the bad guy.  
  
Not that I'm one to care about image.  
  
I sipped my drink. . . just because you don't care about someone doesn't mean you can't be curious as to what they were up to. Curiosity. . . now this was a new feeling. Maybe I'd do something to feed this new hunger. . . I needed information.  
  
I put my drink down. If I wanted to find something out, I'd better do it while I still wanted to. I tend to change my mind. . . quickly.  
  
Grabbing my leather jacket, my favorite possession besides Lionheart, I left Balamb Bar.  
  
How many drinks did I have? Was I ok to drive? Too late now. . . the car has been started. . . I'm driving to garden. . .  
  
Why is the road so blurry? Why is everyone blaring their horns at me? I'm on the right side of the road. . . I think.  
  
My head is swimming. . . I think I did have a bit much to drink. I hope I make it to Garden ok. I don't trust myself. I think I'd better stop the car and get out.  
  
So I did. It's currently parked in one of the forests. Maybe when I care, I'll go get it one day. That is, if the T- Rexaurs don't get it first. They have a habit of tearing things up, if you haven't heard.  
  
The walk back to Garden wasn't bad, considering it was around two in the morning. Slicing bite bugs along the way has always been a sick pleasure of mine. Just like catching people doing things they shouldn't. I wonder what I'll find Seifer doing. . . and with who.  
  
Or maybe I'm just paranoid. Like always.  
  
Seifer was probably sleeping in his dorm. Why should I care anyway? We're going to break up sometime very soon. So it wouldn't matter.  
  
Even if he was, and still is seeing someone behind my back, it wouldn't be anything new. Hell, Rinoa had done it so many times I think I lost count. But she's long gone now. I never liked her.  
  
It didn't matter if Seifer was or wasn't seeing someone else. Right now, I'm ready for anything.  
  
And with that thought, I walked right into the quad.  
  
It was seemingly quiet in Garden, everyone in bed. I never obeyed curfew. Saving the world had given me a few advantages.  
  
I advanced to the dormitories, the hall monitors nodding respectfully as I passed. Seifer's dorm was one of the farthest to the back. . . one of the farthest away from mine. I wonder if he liked it that way. He probably did.  
  
Seifer had given me his keycard way back when we first started going out. It was so that he didn't have to get up and unlock the door when he called in the middle of the night. . . horny teenagers.  
  
I didn't mind letting Seifer use my body for his own purposes. I didn't really care. Hell, I still don't.  
  
I think that's why I'm here. . . for Seifer's pleasure. . . to obey his every command. Kinda romantic if you think about it.  
  
Come to think of it. . . I am Seifer's slave. I do whatever he asks of me. . . without saying anything. But that's how its always been. I never talk to anyone really.  
  
I slid the keycard through the slot and the door opened. I was prepared to see whatever I was going to see. 


	3. The Second Chapter

**Disclaimer** Well now, what have all the other disclaimers said???  
  
**Authors Note** Well, how is it so far? It's really not my best work, if you ask me. I might turn this into a lemon. O.o;. I might not. I don't know. But whatever. I don't really like how this fic is turning out. To me, it seems as if Squall's thought process is all wrong. But that's just me. *_* Enjoy the third chapter. If you can. XD  
  
  
  
Seifer's dorm was dark. . . and quiet. It might have been empty if I hadn't heard that moaning coming from Seifer's room. How did I know?  
  
I might have felt a bit of shock. . . but the alcohol completely prevented that. I don't think I've even felt shock. . . even when I was sober.  
  
Well, as long as I'm here, I might as well just go see who Seifer's sleeping with. Then I could pretend to be shocked and hurt. Or maybe not. . . it will probably take too much effort.  
  
I walked to the door of Seifer's room and pressed my ear to it. The moans continued. I put my hand onto the door knob and twisted it slowly. I pushed the door ajar. . . and saw just Seifer. Well? Where's the other guy?  
  
Pale moonlight streamed through the open window. It bathed Seifer in a sort of. . . glowing light.  
  
What? No one was here except for Seifer?  
  
Then why was Seifer breathing so hard?  
  
A dream?  
  
I quietly walked to Seifer's side. Seifer had always said that I was like a cat. . . quiet, alert, and always watching. I thank Hyne for the quiet part.  
  
I just stood there. . . staring at Seifer. It was said that if you stared at someone long enough, you could feel their eyes.  
  
Seifer was hot. Even a blind man could see that. Or blind woman. . . whatever.  
  
Almost innocent in the moonlight. . . but not. I know something is up with you, Seifer.  
  
I just don't know what.  
  
Then, Seifer's eyes flicked open. A small smile formed on his rosy lips. Those blue eyes. . . staring right through me.  
  
"Hey baby. What are you doing here?"  
  
I just crossed my arms.  
  
"Oh, I think I know what. . . "  
  
Seifer sat up. . . unveiling his deeply muscled chest and abs. I used to love running my hands down those tight abs.  
  
He put his hands on my crossed arms and pulled me down onto the bed.  
  
No, Seifer, not now. . . I wouldn't say my feelings, of course. . . he wouldn't hear me. No one ever hears me. That's what you get for being the cat.  
  
I let him take off my leather jacket and my white undershirt. I didn't care anymore. When he gets like this. . . I just pretend. Besides, I was still semi- drunk. I couldn't feel. . . let alone care.  
  
I'm fine with being someone's toy.  
  
I'm just lost.  
  
And with no one noticing. . . a blonde man crawled out from under the bed and out the bedroom door. 


End file.
